Changing Seasons
by viper-sindel
Summary: Set on New Olympus, two girls are transported through magical means to this island, both human... supposedly.  They're dropped into the middle of mating season, a threat all it's own, though there's much more to accept for both Olympians and humans.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>A horrible ache filled my head as I slowly sat up. My eyes opened slowly at first, only to snap open the rest of the way as I saw that I was not where I remember being. Panic surfaced for only a second, before I squashed it down with calm determination.<p>

That's when I heard a form nearby moving. I turned and saw my best friend, Circe, laying on the other bed. She, too, was coming to.

"Where... where are we?" she asked softly, slowly sitting up. "Last thing I remember is that..."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Are we dead?" she asked. I saw the panic begin to come over her and sighed in annoyance. Without a word, I got out of bed and walked over to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Relax," I told her. "We are safe... for now. We will find out where we are soon enough. My instincts tell me that it won't be pleasant, but this works."

Then I heard voices drawing near, both male. To my confusion, I understood not a single word they were saying. I exchanged looks with Circe before they entered. Almost immediately, Circe clutched my arms in terror.

"They're not even human!" she squeaked. I sighed and mentally counted to ten. Sometimes she just irritated me so! One of the males was a man in a blue robe, his eyes completely blue, like they had no pupils. He had large, white, feathered wings coming out of his back. The male standing next to him was a minotaur, a creature of myth. I quirked a brow, but winced as Circe's nails dug into my arm as she buried her head in my shirt.

The male with wings said something to me, but I didn't understand it. I just frowned, my confusion apparent. Seeming to understand my predicament, he slowly offered his hand to me. I looked at him, untrusting. His eyes showed no sign of any tricks... so I placed my hand in his. Almost instantly, everything went blue, my sight completely blocked out. Then, just as fast as it had come, it was gone! The man had pulled his hand back and was watching me closely.

"Do you... understand?" he asked slowly. The minotaur now looked confused. I nodded. "Do you know how you got here?"

I shook my head.

"What do you remember?" he asked. My gaze went to the extremely confused minotaur.

"He cannot understand us?" I asked. The man sighed, but shook his head. I turned my attention back to him. "As far as I remember, my friend and I are supposed to be dead. We were at her house when a bomb went off. How we got here exactly is unknown."

He nodded slowly, then thought for a moment.

"I fear that the two of you must appear before the people so that we my decide what will become of you," he said. I nodded and slowly pried Circe's hands off my arm, wincing as my blood ran down my arm from where her nails had pierced the skin. The winged man merely waved his hand over it and the wounds healed. I gave him a momentary glance, then sighed.

"We cannot be here if we do not understand you," I said, my eyes going to the minotaur. "I will need his assistance."

The man said something to the confused minotaur and he nodded.

"How do you need his help?" the man asked.

"I need him to come a great deal closer," I answered, making the gesture at him. "I must absorb the needed information from him. Only then can I pass it on to Circe."

The man looked confused, but the minotaur had cautiously come a great deal closer. When he was close enough, I stood and (without hesitation) planted my lips on his. I felt his shock as he merely stood there and took it. My power coursed through us both until my mind melded with his, allowing me access to his memories, mainly the ones for their language. Once I'd gathered all I needed, I broke away. The minotaur's expression of shock was priceless as I licked my lips.

"So be it," I said, unsurprised to see comprehension on his face. I turned to Circe who was wearing a small smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that you really, really wanted to do that?" she asked slyly. I grinned.

"What can I say?" I asked. "He's good-lookin!"

She laughed.

I pressed my forhead to hers, channelling my knowlege to her. Shortly, I broke away from her. She smirked.

"Poor guy," she said. "You kiss him, then confuse the livin' hell outta him by speaking to me in our language, and now you get to explain why you kissed him!"

I smirked at her, then looked at the recovered minotaur.

"Sorry, hon," I said. "See, I can absorb information from another person's mind, but only thorugh the mouth."

"So why did you use me and not Boreas?" he asked. I grinned.

"He's not as good-lookin!" I teased with a wink, then turned my attention back to Boreas while the surprised minotaur tried to recover again.

"Taurus will bring you to the gathering," Boreas said. I nodded and he left, leaving Taurus with us girls. Circe looked at me.

"What's gonna happen to us at this gathering?" she asked. Drawing upon Taurus's memory, I soon had an answer.

"They will tell us how much they despise the human race, blame us for crime we did not commit, make us punishable for a war that's centuries old, then decide whether to kill us or simply make it so that we can never leave," I answered. Again, Taurus was surprised. I glanced at him. "Your memories, hon. When I absorb information, I can't control what else slips into my mind beyond what I was looking for."

He nodded, though I could see him tense at this new information.

"Fortunately for you, she's usually pretty quick about getting what she needs and getting out," Circe consoled him. "See, if the information's not what she's looking for directly, it will merely be shadows in her mind, passing quickly from her knowlege."

He nodded, relaxing.

"Hmm," I thought. "Someone has something to hide..."

"Eris, what are we gonna do?" Circe asked. "I don't wanna be blamed for something I didn't do!"

I sighed.

"Patience, love," I told her. "It will all be over with soon."

* * *

><p>The gathering indeed went as I had imagined. As soon as Circe and I walked in, the crowd shouted out threats, shocked notes, and other such hateful things. I just rolled my eyes and winced as Circe's nails pierced my skin again.<p>

"Kill the humans!"

"ENOUGH!" Boreas's voice boomed over the din. Only when silence fell did he dare speak again. "These two appeared on our island under unusual circumstances. Both are dead in their world, or should be."

Circe looked at me, confused.

"I told him," I answered simply.

"They haven't come here to be judged or are you all forgetting one other human that did us a great service, Miss Maza?" he continued.

"But these two merely show us that humans are coming!" argued a gorgon, slithering closer. Ekidna, my mind supplied. "Let us destroy the human race before they destroy us!"

The crowd roared it approval, all sorts of phrases littering the air.

"If we're talking about the destruction of all humanity, can I cast my vote with her?" I asked calmly, my voice carrying as all voices stopped dead. All eyes were on me.

"You would betray your own?" Ekidna asked. My eyes iced over as I looked at her.

"Just as they betrayed me," I answered coldly. "Look at yourselves. Think about how humans are. Anything they don't understand brings fear to them. Fear is the key to everything evil. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

I paused, letting that sink in.

"You cannot deny that humans are slowly moving up the totem pole and soon will be knocking on your door," I continued. "What then? You and I both know that they'd just as soon destroy anything that doesn't fit into their version of a perfect world. They see you as monsters, our history books speaking of your own escapades against us, leaving out the parts where our race wronged you."

The silence was deafening.

"What makes you think that if humans come here, you'll be anything more than a footnote in our latest book?" I continued coldly. "Humans care nothing for what is not their own unless taught otherwise from birth. They bring war upon their own for the most pointless reasons, if only for the thrill of the kill and the momentary power."

"If they cannot get along with themselves, what can possible make you believe you'll stand a chance either?" Circe added, catching on. "Those humans outnumber you more than a hundred to one. Those odds aren't in your favor at all."

We let that sink in to the silent crowd.

"Then again..." I said, making it appear that I was truly thinking about it. "There are those select few that don't think as the majority do, those like Miss Maza, if memory serves correctly. Did she not put herself in harm's way just to save all of you?"

No one said a word.

"Not all humans are the same, just as no two Olympians are the same," Circe continued, picking up where I left off. "But the question then becomes, will you truly blame an entire race for what has passed, or will you see that these humans are NOT the humans that wronged you?"

"Are we truly to be blamed for a crime we did not commit?" I added. I saw many hardened expressions giving way to reason. "If that is so, then shall we, the humans, pit against you what your people have done to us?"

No one spoke for a long time as the truth in our words rang through the room. Boreas was giving us a very approving look.

"If no one shall say anything, I shall rule that they remain here on this island," he ruled. Not a voice spoke up against him. "The temptation to reveal us far too soon would be too great."

"Then what exactly are we supposed to do in this place?" I asked. "We aren't, exactly, denizens of New Olympus."

To my surprise, Helios, one of the main anti-human people there, stepped forward.

"I'll keep you both under my roof until other accomodations can be made," he said. I wasn't the only one surprised. Taurus and several other Olympians were stunned into silence.

"Thank you," I said, speaking for Circe and I. "But I beg of you, Circe, get your nails out of my arm! You're cutting off circulation!"

Almost immediately, she snatched her hands back, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Sorry," she said. "So, so sorry!"

I winced and watched them heal (again) as Boreas waved his hand over them again. Then, he frowned.

"I sense you have other wounds," he said, walking with us and Helios out. "But I cannot heal them."

I sighed.

"They aren't fresh," I answered, but refused to divulge more.

"I'm willing to bet that the two of you need to freshen up," Helios cut in. We nodded and he gestured for us to follow him. We soon found ourselves in a clothing store. It was the styles of ancient times, some of newer fasions, but I liked the older styles. I chose a deep, deep blue dress, one that would bring out the blue in my eyes. My black hair would cascade down my back and around my frame nicely with this outfit. Circe chose a red and brown one that would act as a medium for her brown hair and brown eyes. Helios then took us to five other stores to get clothes we liked. All in all, I'd gotten nine dresses of ancient fasion, none of them appearing alike, and twelve almost elven dresses among the lot. I noticed that Helios paid close attention to what I got, even went out of his way to help me choose some. I found it sweet, really.

"Now, I should warn you that our baths are public," he told us. My heart sank. Everyone would see my scars! "Everyone baths together and helps one another wash. You two are human so I wouldn't expect many of them to help you."

I nodded, still uneasy. Circe wasn't as oblivious as she appeared. When Helios wasn't looking, she sent me a concerned look, but I waved it off.

"When in Rome," I told her in our native tongue. She sighed and nodded. So... now we go to the baths.

Just as I had predicted, the humans were left alone to bathe. Circe didn't seem to worried about it, but she was hesitant when it came to Eris. Taurus, Boreas, and I watched out for the two from the shadows. Talos was actually inside the room with them, just in case anyone tried anything funny.

"Come on, Eris," Circe said, trying to comfort her friend. She'd been doing that since I'd mentioned that this was a public bath. "It was ages ago."

Eris sighed and stepped into view, still clothed.

"I know," she answered. "But I don't like being forced into public like this. I'd like to keep SOME things secret."

She was very reluctant, but she slid behind a nearby curtain and stripped down, following Circe's example. At last, she came out.

I almost screamed in shock and horror!

All over her body, deep, dark scars covered her flesh. Across her breasts, two large, deep gashes went from shoulder diagonally down to her hip. Angry age-old burns covered her. When she turned around, my horror increased. There was little to no skin on her back. It looked like it had been torn completely off! Her arms and legs were lined with cuts and burns. It was a very disturbing sight.

"Excuse me, Eris, but... where did all of this come from?" Talos asked. Eris sighed heavily.

"It's a long story," she answered. "Let's just say that you Olympians weren't the only ones victimized by humans."

Curiosity won me over and I stepped into the doorway.

"What humans would harm their own like this?" I asked, unable to help myself. Her eyes refused to meet mine and I realized that this was one of her deepest, darkest secrets that had been forced to the surface.

"Some are from my mother, some from my brother," she answered slowly, washing herself carefully. "Some are from the tortures I endured at others' hands..."

Her hands shook as the memories must have surged through her mind.

"Everyone I dared to trust turned on me and this, this is the price I payed for allowing myself to ever hope for a normal life," she continued. "Nothing I ever did was enough to please anyone. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to run or hide. Everyone I knew merely added to this mess. Even running away didn't save me from them. More humans merely took up where the others left off."

This truth tore me apart. One glance at Taurus's face told me that it disturbed him as well.

"You obviously learned to trust one person, though," Talos stated. "Circe means a lot to you."

"She's the only person that has never betrayed me or walked away when I needed them," she answered soflty. "If anything ever happens to Circe, there'll be hell to pay for the person who dare harm her."

Circe shuddered.

"Ain't that the truth," she agreed. "I believe the last one is still missing."

Eris smirked, a very cold and terrifying smirk. It chilled me to the bone to see it.

"And that's the way it's gonna stay," she answered.

"You're never gonna tell me what you did to him, are you?" Circe asked. Eris gave her a considering look, accompanied by a dark, evil smile. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."

Eris just smirked and finished cleaning herself. Then she went over and began to wash Circe's hair thoroughly. Circe merely relaxed and let her.

"You really should get these split ends looked at, hon," Eris told Circe calmly. Circe freaked and grabbed her hair, looking at it.

"Split ends?" she cried. "Where?"

Eris laughed. It was a very good-natured sound. The heaviness I'd felt at the earlier conversation faded as the atmosphere relaxed again. Circe whirled and glared at Eris.

"That's not funny!" she said. "My hair is of utmost priority!"

Eris just continued to laugh, dodging Circe's attempts to hit her playfully. In mere seconds, she had raced to my side of the room and held out her hand. I didn't hesitate and pulled her right out of the water, setting her down in front of me. Her eyes glowed with a playful look before she whipped me around and threw me into the water.

* * *

><p>Helios came back to the surface with a stunned look. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He got his own mischeivious smile and restarted his hair, getting out. Talos handed me a towel and then handed Circe one as she got out too. We grinned at Helios as he pulled himself out, accepting a towel from Talos as well.<p>

"Might I ask what I did to deserve that?" he asked. I laughed.

"It was far too easy not to!" I answered, laughing, then reached over and helped him dry off. He dried himself with his power and then looked me in the eye.

"Which set are you gonna wear today?" he asked. I thought about it, then vanished behind the blind to my bags of clothes. I knew well I was going to wear a very dark blue one. It was the one Helios had nearly grown an unfixable problem when he saw me pick it out. Circe soon joined me and we brushed one another's hair and did our make-up. Only when we were finished did we step out to join the guys again. Helios choked on what he was drinking on, catching Taurus's attention as the guys turned to look at us. Taurus ran an appreciative gaze over us, but said nothing. Boreas smiled, pleased.

"I see you both prefer the older style of dress," he said. I nodded.

"Newer things are just too constricting," I answered. Circe nodded, agreeing with me. Boreas walked forward and concentrated hard, his hand lingering dangerously near my body. I felt a slight itch and followed his gaze, only for my eyes to widen for a moment in surprise. My age-old scars were disappearing in front of our very eyes! When he was finished, he pulled his hand back with a smile.

"I'm sure the two of you will be well off in the company of our top security officers," he said. "If you'll excuse me."

"Later," Circe and I chorused, waving him goodbye. Then we turned to the two men present.

"What now?" I asked Helios. I smirked as I got no response and turned to Taurus. "Guess that puts you in charge."

Taurus snorted and shook his head. We followed him as we left the bath. Circe pulled a still speechless Helios after us.

"Are you two hungry?" he asked. I glanced at Circe and nodded when she did. He then led us to a nearby restaurant. It was definately a teen hang-out, judging by the way people were dressed here. Some of the Olympians weren't happy to see us, but didn't dare say anything while Taurus, Talos, and Helios were with us. Taurus was the gentleman for me, pulling out my chair for me and sitting afterward. Talos did the same for Circe. Helios just sat down, still recovering. Taurus shook his head.

"If you have any questions about the menu, don't be afraid to ask," he continued. We ate our meal, getting to know everything about one another, minus a few darker secrets. A few others drew near to listen and our table ended up filling up fast with other Olympians that wanted to get to know us humans. Soon, though, someone brought our attention to the stage.

"All right people!" a male centaur said, stepping up. "You all remember this part of this night. This is the part where anyone can get up and sing for the rest of us."

Almost instantly, people at our table were pushing Circe and I up on stage. With a grin at her, we took the centaur's hands and stepped up.

"Don't know whether this is like your music, but we like it," I said. "It's called 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne."

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious

And hell yeah, I'm a mother fuckin' princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

And again and again and again

'Cause she's like so whatever

And she could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way, no way, no way

Applause like no other filled the room. We bowed and stepped down, letting someone else go up there. Our table was, once again, overrun by Olympians. Hours later, Taurus managed to finally get us out of there. He had been rather annoyed by the reaction to our song, considering how many guys had offered to leave their girlfriends for us, but he brushed it off as soon as we told him we weren't interested. Now, though, our group separated. I was alone with Taurus. Talos had to go back to the main tower to watch over this place's power source. Helios had taken Circe home. Taurus had graciously accepted my request to walk home rather than take a hovercraft.

"There's more to you than meets the eye," he said. I nodded.

"Same could be said of you," I answered. Taurus than began to fidget, a sure sign that he wasn't sure how to word what he was about to ask. "Spit it out, Taurus. I don't care how blunt it is."

"How is it that you remain so kind, so generous, reguardless of how you were treated?"

I paused, not sure how to tell him this.

"Taurus, I wasn't raised among humans in the first three years of my life," I said slowly. I knew well that I was revealing another dark secret of my past. "I was raised by a pack of wolves. My Dad found me among them and took me home when I was very sick. It was only after he died, two years later, that my torment began. Before that, life was perfect for me. Dad was everything to me. He taught me one of the most important things in life that most spend their entire lives trying to learn."

I paused, smiling at the memory of my father.

"He said that, even though this world may seem a dark, desolate place, never lose your hope in the truth," I said softly, hearing his voice like he was next to me, saying it with me. "Remember this, if nothing else. There's some good in this world... and it's worth fighting-and living-for."

Taurus just shook his head, walking on.

"I've clung to that truth all these years," I continued. "Now... I'm free to enjoy a life I never thought possible for me. Circe, too. I hope she learns to be happy here."

"What did she leave behind?" Taurus asked.

"A family, a husband," I answered, sighing. "She swore to never leave my side, but a part of me wishes she hadn't been forced to leave them, wished she'd stayed with her family that day. If she hadn't come home with me, she wouldn't be here. And her poor husband... He'll never get to see his son."

Taurus's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant?" he asked, stunned. I nodded.

"So am I," I continued. "The only difference between us is that hers was by choice and she KNOWS who the father is."

Taurus stopped dead.

"You were... raped?" he asked, completely floored. I looked at him calmly.

"Every day of my life since I was seven," I answered. "Eleven miscarriages this far. Rape no longer bothers me. What's past is just that, the past. Accept it and move on. I may not like the circumstances, but a large part of me can't wait to be a mother. I've raised so many others' kids that it would just be so... normal."

He shook his head again, my story once again affecting him greatly.

"Was there ANYTHING good in your life once your father passed?" he asked, struggling to absorb what he'd just learned. I smiled softly.

"Not 'til now," I answered, then walked on. He shook his head again and caught up to me, walking at my side.

"How will you and Circe provide for them?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't thought that far yet," I answered. "I had a plan before we came here, but that kinda got blown all to hell."

He didn't smile back.

"You can't do it alone," he said. I nodded.

"I figured as much," I agreed. "What, then, would you propose?"

He frowned. I knew well what he'd proposed, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"The two of you will need to find mates here," he said. "Only then can one guarantee that your children will be well taken care of."

I nodded, agreeing.

"But who on this island would even consider mating a human?" I asked. "Are we not considered some of the most disgusting creatures on this planet?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer as I turned to him and placed my finger over his mouth.

"Thank you for walking us home, Taurus," I said. "I know protection detail isn't your usual thing."

Then I quickly replaced my finger with my lips for just a moment before disappearing into the house, leaving a very stunned bull behind. I walked right into the main room with a smile on my face. I loved teasing him.

"You're home finally," Circe said, coming out from the kitchen. "Go right upstairs and the second door on the left is your bedroom."

I nodded, then paused.

"Taurus knows," I told her. She smiled.

"So does Helios," she answered. "We've all ready gone to the doctor to make sure I'm still pregnant because I knew that if I still was, so were you."

"And?" I asked.

"Still am," she answered. "Helios says we might want to find mates and soon. Otherwise, affording our kids is going to be a royal pain in the butt."

"Would it kill you to swear once in a while?" I asked. She just laughed and returned to the kitchen.

"Helios said he'd be back later," she said. "He said he needed to talk to Boreas."

"Kay," I said and headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>"Boreas, Taurus, Talos," I greeted, walking into this meeting. Then I turned my sole attention to Boreas. "We have a slight problem."<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Boreas.

"Circe's with child," I answered.

"So's Eris," Taurus put in. That shocked me.

"She is?" I asked. Taurus nodded.

"She told me about both of them before we reached your house," he explained. Boreas sighed.

"This does present a financial problem for them both," he agreed.

"Might I suggest a simple solution for the time-being?" Talos asked. Boreas nodded. "Perhaps you two officers could house them, providing for them until they find another way."

Instantly, I snorted.

"Right," I said. "Place a woman with both of us when mating season is nearly upon us. Where's the logic in that? Both would become our OWN victims once that season hits."

Boreas looked at Taurus.

"What do you think?" he asked. Taurus thought about it.

"I see the logic behind your reasoning, Talos, but I also see the danger it presents for the women," he said. "I guess this is more of a decision for them to make, than us."

Helios agreed and whipped out his communicator, calling home.

"Hello?" came Circe's voice.

"Do you remember how to put this on speaker phone?" he asked. We heard a clicked button and he continued. "We have a decision we need both of you to think about."

I paused, not sure how to word this.

"Spit it out already!" came Eris's impatient voice. "Can't be that bad."

I growled in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah," Eris said. "Grr to you too."

"It's about your children," I snapped out, my temper getting the best of me.

"What about 'em?" Eris asked, completely calm. Even her voice sounded almost lazy.

"We may have a solution to cover any and all financial difficulties for you two until another solution presents itself," Taurus cut in before my temper could do the talking. "It presents some element of danger to both of you, though."

"Let's hear it," Eris said, her voice changing. She really was listening to him.

"We propose that the two of you live with Helios and I until you can manage on your own or until you're mated," Taurus continued. "The danger is in less than two days-mating season begins."

We heard a metal spoon drop.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Circe cried, only to be shushed by Eris.

"If what I gather from your voice and memories is correct, the two of you will be driven to mate with the first female you see, thus the reason the two of you usually lock yourselves in your homes until the season comes to an end, correct?" Eris asked, her voice thoughtful.

"Yes," I answered.

"And that would merely put us in your path," she continued. "It IS a dangerous solution to those who aren't prepared or can't work with such a complication."

I frowned, not knowing where she was going with this.

"It sounds just fine to me," she finished. "Of course, I'm kinda used to that sort of thing, aren't I?"

He winced, obviously knowing something I didn't.

"But I can't speak for Circe," she stated. "Circe? It's your call."

There was silence for a long, long time. It felt like years to me.

"I guess I've had worse," Circe conceded. "Just... warn me the day before, okay?"

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Now, who's going to whose house?" Boreas asked. Eris was real quick to answer.

"I get Taurus!"

"Oh! You're just plain terrible, Eris! Give the guy a breather!"

The two continued to bicker about how Eris was constantly teasing and tempting Taurus before Boreas finally cut in.

"Very well," he said. "You girls will go to your respective homes tomorrow."

"Done," both chorused.

"Though, I WOULD like to know," Talos inputted. "Why did you speak up so quickly for Taurus's home?"

A snort came through the phone and I saw Taurus's expression. He knew well what kind of answer Eris was about to give us.

"Heeeeeellooo!" she answered. "Minotaur vs mostly human! Circe can't take Taurus's size!"

Then she hung up.

All of us sat back, stunned that she'd been so bold. Taurus was shaking his head.

"Why do I get the feeling that these two are going to turn New Olympus upside down?" Boreas asked. None of us had an answer for him.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I followed a very tense Taurus into his very large, stately home. My eyes were everywhere at once, trying to take everything in.<p>

"When does mating season start?" I asked. He tensed.

"Tonight," he ground out. I looked at his back, then stepped forward and placed my hand gently on his arm.

"If you're so badly against this mess, I can always find some other place to wait out this season," I offered. He snorted.

"Not likely," he stated, then led me to a large, spacious bedroom. "This is your room, for all intentive purposes."

I smirked.

"Doubt I'll be spending much time in it for the first few weeks," I teased. He frowned. I'd learned really fast that he really hadn't taken well to how I'd merely shrugged this off as another roll in the sack with some guy I wasn't willing with. He didn't like being compared to the guys in my past. I often wondered what it was going to take to convince him that I really didn't mind, even looked forward to having him between my legs. I'd had numerous men, but never a minotaur. I wondered if he'd be rough or gentle, sensual or torturous, fast or slow... I was used to all of these...

Then a new idea hit me like a rock.

"You've never mated with ANYONE... have you?" I asked. Taurus was quickly getting used to how blunt and bold my words were. He shook his head. I frowned. "Now I'm beginning to wonder if I should be the gentle one in this."

I shook my head, not seeing his surprised expression.

"I've never been someone's first," I admitted, nibbling on my nail. "And I don't want it to be simply a bad memory for you..."

I knew I was thinking out loud. I didn't even hear him walk up behind me until his hand was on my shoulder, halting the process of my unpacking as he turned me to him.

"Are you preparing to do this because you don't have a choice-"

"Taurus, you'd know if I was simply preparing for it," I told him point-blank. "All I want to do is make sure this isn't something you won't regret."

His eyes searched mine. I got a soft smile.

"I KNOW I won't."

That caused something to flash through his eyes.

"This will be the first time I've ever been willing in my entire life," I revealed. "You're not the only one going into this with uncertainty."

His gaze locked onto mine, searching for something. Finally, though, he gave a soft sigh, his whole body relaxing. His hands went to my waist for a moment, holding me close almost like a lover would, then he forced himself back from me, his hands shaking. I set everything down that was in my hands, then placed my hands on his upper-arms.

"It started last night, didn't it?" I asked. His eyes were shut tight as he nodded. "So it takes about a day for the need to overcome your ability to say no."

He nodded again and I sighed.

"It wouldn't kill you to be honest with me, hon," I told him, going to walk past him to unpack some more. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and pulled my body back to his, flush up against his. I looked up into his hungry gaze.

"Are you certain you're willing and I'm not forcing this upon you?" he asked. In response, I grabbed his hand and placed it between my legs where it was warm and moist, proof of what he was igniting in me. He closed his eyes tight, his body shaking a little more, as his fingers ran over it, enjoying the feel of my body's response to him.

"Taurus, look at me," I said softly, placing my hands on his chest. Slowly, his eyes opened and looked into mine. Before my resolve could waver, I leaned up and kissed him softly.

That was all it took. I felt his control snap as the kiss quickly became heated and lust-filled. His hands picked me up, holding my thighs up against either side of his hips as he walked forward and laid us on the bed. His own hunger drove my own to override my senses as I hastily began to remove his clothes. His own hands went to work on mine. I felt his rock-hard erection as it rubbed against my moist center once my dress and undergarments were removed. In no time at all, we were completely unclothed, facing one another as two aroused, hungry beings of nature. I knew well that he was going on instinct, but there was so much I wanted to show him! He moved to enter me, but I stopped him with my gentle hands on his waist.

"Not yet," I purred. "Let me show you... let me teach you... everything you deserve to know."

I knew that my words had almost immediately reached through his instinct to his mind. With gentle hands, I coaxed him to lay on his back, giving me full access to him. Slowly, teasingly, I straddled him. Once there, I leaned down and kissed him softly, letting my hands caress his body, my fingers running over every muscle, every inch of his upper body's anatomy. He groaned when I pulled away and began trailing kisses down his chest, down his stomach, down to his pulsing member. Twice I had to pin his hands at his sides during my teasing but now, his hands gripped the sheets so tight I could hear them rip.

After a glance up at his pleasured face, I took him into my mouth. A loud moan escaped him as his hands flew to my shoulders, his body sitting up. With great care, I began to move on him, his moans quickly becomming music to my ears. I began to lick, to suck... even wrapped my hand around the part of him my mouth couldn't take and moved it in time with my mouth. His moans were quickly escalading into loud, earth-shattering, pleasured cries of ecstacy. I knew he would cum soon and prepared for the taste, prepared for how much seed I was sure to get. With a loud bellowing sound that only a bull could make, he came and I tasted him for the first time... It was both bitter and sweet tasting...

After I'd drank it all, I licked him clean, keeping him hard. He was breathing hard, groaning at my torturous teasing. Then I slid up his body, kissing my way back up, up to stradle him, pressing his throbbing member against my wetness. He fell back to the bed as I trailed kisses up his chest, up to the base of his neck. Then I gave him one hell of a lover's bite, eliciting a loud moan from him in response. Without warning, I then turned my attention to his very sensitive ears, nibbling on the one that had the golden earring in it. His sigh of pleasure in my ear was enough to tell me he was enjoying this. After a while, I pulled back and kissed him softly and then positioned myself above his erection. After forcing my body to relax, to prepare for his size, I thrust my hips downwards, sending his entire hardened member deep inside me.

His entire body spasmed at the unexpected pleasure and he moaned loudly, so loudly... I, meanwhile, was swallowing the pain I'd received for slamming onto him like that. I had bitten down on his neck to keep from crying out in pain. I didn't want him to know how much it had hurt to have him finally inside me. His hands were gripping my hips, his own hips thrusting against mine, telling me wordlessly what he wanted. After bracing myself for the pain I knew was coming, I complied with his wishes and began to pump on him.

Apparently, I wasn't going fast enough. He soon rolled and put himself on top of me. In this moment, I truly appreciated what a powerful and strong being he was. He began to move on his own, his speed breath-taking. As expected, my body rapidly grew accustomed to his size and the pain gave way to unspeakable pleasure. All I could do was cling to him, moan, and writhe. After a while, I threaded my fingers through his hair, my thumbs wrapping around the base of his horns. The was apparently a VERY sensitive spot because he groaned, shaking his head softly, a soft tremor shaking his frame. My legs wrapped around his hips, forcing him into me even deeper than before, my entire being begging him not to stop this unspeakable pleasure.

Never had sex felt like this. Not in all my years had I ever come across such ecstacy as I was feeling now. Colors I couldn't describe kept flooding my vision. My whole body was on fire, threatening to explode. Tears of unspeakable emotions slid down the sides of my face.

"God, Taurus..." I moaned, gripping his horns tightly. I didn't know how much more of this I could take! "I... oh god!... Gods, yes!... Taurus... God Taurus, I... oh... I don't think I can take much... much more..."

My body was writhing beyond control. All sense had been lost a long time ago. I felt him begin to slow at my words and groaned softly.

"No, Taurus," I begged soflty. "Gods, don't stop!"

His body immediately complied and sped right back up. Soft cries of pleasure escaped my mouth as my body continued to beg for more of him, clinging to the only thing in the room that wasn't spinning.

Then, I felt my body shatter, the whole thing spasming beyond what words can possibly describe.

"TAURUS!" I cried out, his own loud bellow following afterward. Both of us came in that same moment. His limbs shook as he kept his body from collapsing on me. He rested his head next to mine, slowly coming down from this unspeakable high.

More than anything in the world, I wished I could know what he was thinking right then, know if he had enjoyed this as much as I had, know if it had done to him what it had done to me...

Slowly, he pulled his softening length out of me, making me moan softly, my insides clenching him, not wanting him to pull out. I felt him smile against my shoulder as he pulled out completely, then let his body fall to the bed next to mine. Both of us were breathing hard, our bodies spent from this unspeakable, unthinkable, indiscribable act.

Without a word, I turned and molded my body to his, front to front, enjoying the feel of lying in his arms. It wasn't long before the exhaustion caught up to me... and I faded into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I woke late the next morning. Just as slowly, I realized this was not my room. I felt a weight on the bed next to me, and turned my head to look. Eris was curled up next to me, still asleep, her head on my shoulder, her hand on my chest. Memory flooded through me of the night before, of everything she'd said, everything she'd done...<p>

Had she taken anything for herself?

I could still feel her body against mine, her hands, her mouth... Now that was a torturous thought. It had been unspeakable pleasure when she had put me in her mouth... It wasn't near as nice as feeling her body writhe against mine while I was inside her, but it had still been... something!

Against my better judgement, I reached my hand up and lightly caressed the side of her face. She seemed so... at peace... I let my hand rest on her shoulder for a moment before I began to move, to get up. Almost immediately, her face got a frown, almost a wince.

"Don't... don't leave," she whispered. I was surprised. She was still asleep but still fully aware of what was going on around her! So, I relaxed and just lay there, surprised when her body molded back to my side again, getting comfortable. I suppose I could wait until she woke.

* * *

><p>Very, very slowly, I slipped back to the world of the living. Memory of last night's unbelievable and indescribable ecstacy washed over me, bringing a smile to my face. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to get used to the light. Taurus was still lying beside me. I'd half-expected him to leave. After all, I'd served my purpose, hadn't I?<p>

"Morning," his voice came from above my head. His entire chest rumbled when he spoke. I smiled and slowly rose to lean on my forearms, looking down at him.

"Same to you," I said, then got a little self-concious. He caught it when I moved my arm to cover myself. His hand stopped my arm, his other hand tilting my head up to look at him.

"Are you only comfortable with another person when you can't be seen?" he asked. I didn't know exactly how to answer so I looked away from him.

"Yes, and no," I answered, then changed subject. "I half-expected you to be gone by now."

I didn't see him frown.

"You really never HAVE done this willingly, have you?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Never," I answered. He turned my head back to his and pulled me down into a soft kiss.

"Things done willingly are a great deal different," he told me. A great part of me desired to show him how much I agreed with him, so I kissed him again... and let our minds meld together. I showed him last night through my own eyes, leaving nothing out. Every touch, every feeling, every thought-they were all laid bare before him. I went to pull away, but his hands caught my shoulders and held me there as he reversed it on me, showing me what it had done for him. I had no idea that everything I'd done that night had pleased him so, had made him feel not like a normal minotaur, but like a God. I felt it all, his ecstacy as I worshiped his body (and that's how he saw it), the unspeakable pleasure of him inside me... Slowly, the images faded and he let me pull away. Both of us were breathing hard again, both of us stunned to find ourselves tangled again. His member was nestled inside me, my body stradling his. I began to chuckle, something he began to do as well. In short order, both of us were laughing hard.

"Guess there never really isn't an end to a good thing, huh?" I asked. Taurus smiled at me and caressed my face, sliding a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. Our moment was ruined as his bedside phone went off. I groaned and reached over, answering it without looking into the caller ID.

"Best have a damn good reason for interrupting," I warned the person on the line. I heard a fit of giggles and found myself laughing. "Circe! What's up?"

"Not much, hon," she answered. "Though, you DO realize that Taurus was supposed to show up for work over two hours ago, right?"

"SHIT!" Taurus swore, lifting me right off him and gently setting me down on the bed. He went to get up, then turned back around and gave me a soft kiss, stunning me, before getting up and dressing for work.

"Did you call just to tell me that?" I asked as Taurus left.

"No, dear," Circe answered. "I wanted to know how it went!"

"Oh, honey," I said softly. "Gods do I have a lot to tell you!"

* * *

><p>Circe and I spent most of the morning comparing notes on our sexual experiences. I had been right when I'd assumed that Helios (usually a dominating asshole) would be a gentle, loving, sensual person in bed. That was exactly the kind of sex Circe could handle. Now, though, we were on our way through the mall. The boys had sent a runner with their cards for us to use. It was sweet of them, really. I made sure we didn't spend more than was necessary. I smiled at Circe as we stepped out into the food court. Both of us were ravenous after our rather eventful nights. That's when my eyes caught sight of two familiar faces near the entrance. I laughed and bounded right over, meaning to tease the holy-livin' hell outta Taurus, but didn't get the chance. As soon as I was within arms' reach, he grabbed hold of me and pulled me to him, into one hell of a kiss. My knees gave out, my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist being the only things holding me up.<p>

Whistles circled the room as well as a few cat-calls. I broke away with a blush, surprised to see Taurus smirking.

"Talk about starting rumors," Circe laughed. I shot her a dirty look and she laughed again. Helios had his arm wrapped around her, something I found endearing. It was really sweet. Then my senses came back with a lurch.

"Hold the phone!" I said very, very quietly so that only Taurus could hear me. He looked at me, confused. "What in the bleedin' hell was that?"

"I think you'd know a kiss when you received one," he answered, still confused. I shook my head.

"Just clarify this for me," I said hastily, seeing Helios and Circe giving us a questioning look. "You're okay with taking... well... last night... public?"

Taurus nodded, a soft smile returning to his features as my fears were revealed.

"As I said this morning, willing is a great deal different," he said softly, placing a stray hair behind my ear. I relaxed, letting a small smile form. He gave me another kiss, assuring me that he was truly okay with this. Then he and Helios took us to a nearby table. The boys then went to get the food as we waited.

"Guess there's more going on between you and Taurus than you realized," Circe said. I nodded, still getting it through my head that this was normal for nearly everyone else. "Gonna take a while to get used to, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"I'm not sure about it," I admitted. "I'm almost... frightened, Circe... I've never done this before! I'm so used to wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am."

"Then it's time for a change," she assured me, taking my hand gently in hers. "Taurus is good for you. He's patient and very understanding."

I nodded.

"Not sure I deserve anything that good though," I admitted, then silenced as the boys returned. Lunch was a sweet affair, all of us very relaxed, very much at ease. Twas usually the outcome of great sex. It was, after all, the world's best stress reliever.

"Well, gotta get back to work," Helios said as the boys stood. I stood with them, making sure Taurus wouldn't surprise me this time. He pulled me close and kissed me, the kiss deep and sensual. While he did this, he pulled my hand down between us... and I felt it, hardening inside his pants. I broke the kiss, stunned, yet again, at how bold he was!

"All for you," he whispered sexily in my ear before him and Helios disappeared out the building. I was floored! Would he never cease to surprise me?

"Dang, girl!" Circe teased. "He's as bold and flirtatious as you are!"

I blushed and sat back down, trying to slow my heartbeat. That had taken me completely off guard! Circe was laughing at me. I then got a contemplative look. She smiled.

"Now there's the Eris I know," she said. "Whacha gonna do to even the score?"

I smirked, the perfect idea entering my mind. I walked out of the building and got aboard the nearest bus. Circe was right behind me.

"Where to, ladies?" asked the centaur. I smiled sweetly.

"The police station, please," I answered. In mere moments, we paid the man and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I looked at Circe.

"You might not want to come in," I warned her. She grinned and waved me in, saying she might as well check in on Helios while we were here. I smirked and walked into the building. I walked up to the nearest officer.

"Excuse me," I said politely. "Could you direct me to the Chief's office, please?"

The Centaur smiled at me and pointed.

"All the way down that hall, all the way to the back," he said. "The Chief should be in."

I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, then went there. Sure enough, there was Taurus, buried in paperwork. I smirked and walked right in. I paused to fix my dress, sliding it down so that my bust was a great deal more accented. It was a daring move, but it worked. I didn't even give him time to think as I put my plan into action. I made a little noise as I moved behind him. As expected, he spun in his chair, only to stop dead, a surprised look covering his face. I saw the centaur I'd spoken to drawing near and waved him away, my hand behind Taurus's head. The Centaur smirked and called something back to the other employees. I paid no further attention, focusing on the head honcho in front of me.

"Figured you needed a small distraction," I said silkily. "But, with all this paperwork, I'm thinking I may have to come back later."

I leaned forward and gave him a light, teasing kiss, before pulling back and going to walk away. As planned, his hands soon grabbed my waist, pulling me back to him, spinning me around to face him and pull me flush against him.

"Now, what kind of distraction were you hoping to be?" he asked. I smiled innocently and leaned up, giving him a teasing kiss from hell. At the same time as I did this, I reached down and undid his pants, pulling his hardening member out into the open. His hands gripped my hips as he broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" he managed to say through clenched teeth.

"All you have to do, hon, is tell me to stop," I purred, stroking him. It jerked against my hand, making me smile. I leaned up and kissed him heatedly, using every seduction skill I had. It took mere moments for him to crack under my actions. His hands grabbed my thighs, picking me up. He set me on the desk, papers flying everywhere as he slowly pushed my skirt up. When he saw I wasn't wearing any undergarments, he groaned sexily. Then, he remembered the door was open. I smirked and watched as he reached over (without moving from between my legs) and shut it. I heard the collective groan of his co-workers, all of whom had been watching from the hall. He groaned again, pushing his hardened length right into me. I gave a sigh of pleasure.

"You realize I'm gonna catch hell for this," he muttered against my neck. I smirked.

"I'm sure you'll get me back," I teased, then gasped and moaned loudly as he began pumping. Now that I knew what key parts of his anatomy teased him the most, I focused on those, making this round of sex very, very short. He soon stood over me, shaking. He struggled to return to his senses as he slowly pulled out of me. I laughed.

"Good enough distraction?" I asked teasingly. He merely gave me a breath-taking kiss.

"What do you think?" he retorted before pulling away. I smiled and got up, fixing my dress along the way. I paused near him and gave him one more sensual kiss.

"See you later," I purred, then left, leaving the door open behind me. Circe saw me and laughed and laughed and laughed.

"I can't believe you!" she giggled helplessly. "In his office? At work? Girl! You gotta teach me how to be THAT bold!"

"She better not," was all Helios had to say. I laughed and us women left the station. I knew well I'd have hell to pay when he got home.

Then tell me why the idea sounded so inviting?

* * *

><p>Circe and I had decided to go to the bath house. It was, after all, far past time for the two of us to clean up a little. We had sex with our lovers and still smelled like them. We got a few funny looks when we walked in, especially me. I was guessing that the story of me screwing the Cheif in his office had all ready circled throughout the island. Some of the females we'd met at the restuarant walked right up to us, talking about anything and everything. We all bathed one another, all of us laughing happily. I smiled and enjoyed the attention before I caught sight of Talos. He indiscretely waved me over and I weaved my way out of the crowd.<p>

"Eris," he greeted. "Boreas would like a word with you."

I nodded.

"Lead the way," I said. Soon enough, he led me right up to the prison sector. Boreas was just outside with a steaming Taurus. One look was all it took to see that the two weren't particularly happy.

"What's up?" I asked, stepping up in front of them. Taurus refused to meet my gaze while Boreas's eyes bored into mine.

"There's someone here who claims they know you," he said, then led me into the building. I frowned, but followed.

"Long time no see, sister dear," came an all-too-familiar voice. I spun in shock, my eyes widening.

"Proteus!" I said, running right through the barrier to his cage as my brother wrapped me in his arms. I laughed. "This puts a whole new meaning to jail-bird. Nice to know you take after the rest of us, no?"

He smiled warmly.

"I never thought I'd see any of you again," he admitted. I shook my head.

"Mom never stopped talking about you," I told him. "I only met her for the first time about two years ago."

He looked surprised.

"You were raised by someone else?" he asked. I nodded. "Then how do you know how to use your abilities?"

I shrugged.

"I don't," I answered. "I know I'm half enchantress, but past that, I know nothing. I don't even know how to turn it off!"

He chuckled.

"I hear you seduced the Cheif," he teased. I blushed a little.

"More the other way around, but I guess that depends on how you look at it," I muttered.

"Tell me, is he aware that you're half minotaur?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>I dropped the paperwork I'd been holding when I heard that.<p>

"Circe doesn't even know that," she hissed. "Last thing I need her knowing is that!"

Proteus laughed.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" he teased.

"Like you don't," she retorted. Boreas himself seemed stunned by this new development.

"Hmm," Proteus said suddenly. "A son is in your womb... A minotaur son."

"All boys born in our family are minotaurs," she replied. "Minus you, of course. But you also had a different father than mine."

"That I did," he agreed. "So, I guess it's rather convenient being with our dear captain, isn't it?"

"At least I won't have to worry about any unwanted suspicions from others or unwelcome accusations," she agreed. "That makes things a great deal easier."

"And when do you intend to tell him any of this?" Proteus asked.

"Soon," she replied. Proteus snorted.

"Soon to you and I can mean in a few hours to several centuries later," he stated. "As a daughter of the Goddess and Enchantress Circe, you are immortal. Taurus is not."

"I know," was the saddened reply. "Must you remind me?"

"Only making sure you stay near the truth and don't forget it among all of your desires," he replied simply. "You should ask for her help in learning to control your abilities. How can you be certain that what's between you and our Cheif isn't just a result of your sex appeal?"

She said nothing.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, sister," he sighed. "I don't think New Olympus would survive your temper, especially if it's anything like Mom's."

She still said nothing. A part of me filled with rage at Proteus. Now she would doubt what we had! Way to pick on her insecurities!

"Are you going to confront her about this?" Boreas asked softly, making sure the two inside couldn't hear. I shook my head.

"She'll come to me with it in her own time," I answered. Sure enough, when she came out the door, there was a great deal of doubt in her, an overwhelming uneasiness. Even her goodbye kiss wasn't as sure as she'd been before. Mentally I cursed the very day Proteus was born.

What was it going to take to restore her faith in us?

"I think it's time I gave a call to Circe," Boreas said. "I think her daughter needs her now."

* * *

><p>Turns out, Boreas didn't get the chance. Here I was, standing in front of my mother's statue, a memorial to her days as one of power. Here, I fell to my knees, the heaviness in my heart tearing me apart.<p>

"Oh Mother," I whispered. "I so desperately need you."

Almost immediately, I felt her kneel beside me.

"Oh my child," she said softly. "I all ready know what you need. Let me assure you that Taurus doesn't love your charms, your seductive skills. My child, he's not even sure if he DOES love you. All he knows is that he can't imagine a life without you at his side now. Our power only works on others until they give in to their desires concerning us, my child. You forfeited any and all power over him when he agreed to have you in his home, reguardless of the threat of mating season hanging over you both."

"But I want to know for sure!" I argued. "I want to know how to turn it all off, how to use it all, control it! I... I need to know this..."

Mother sighed but nodded, placing her hands on my temples. I felt my vision white-out and then clear as the knowlege of how to control all that I was spread through me. My balance wavered, then I fell into unconciousness, my body unable to channel the goddess's power.

* * *

><p><em>Taurus...<em>

A voice rang through my head, unfamilliar in every sense of the word. I rubbed my temples, thinking I was hearing things. I still had yet to calm down after what Proteus had done to my mate!

_Taurus, you must listen to me!_

I frowned.

_My daughter needs you! Hurry! Before those other men reach her! She's defenseless!_

I felt fear grab my heart.

"Where is she?" I whispered, making sure no others would hear me.

_In front of my statue! Hurry! I don't think that dress is gonna last long!_

Rage engulfed me again as I imagined someone else's hands on my mate! I bolted from the room and grabbed my speeder. I sped the whole way there. Once I arrived, I bellowed in rage, shooting stunners at all of the males around my mate. Their intentions were clear as day! All of them fell back, but not before I saw that one of them had nearly entered her.

My entire body shook with my anger as I stepped closer and closer to my unconcious woman. With great care, I lifted her in my arms and walked back to my speeder. I hit my com on the way.

"Yes, sir?" came Kyron's voice. I growled.

"Bring a group of men to the base of the temple," I instructed. "I want every male here arrested under charges of attempted rape."

"Taurus, it's mating season," Kyron stated. "What did you expect?"

I growled.

"It was MY mate," I spat angrily.

"We'll be there right away, sir," was the instant reply. He always recovered from shock real fast.

My whole body shook with rage as I took her back to my home. I wouldn't being going back to work that night.

* * *

><p>I slowly woke again, my head clearer than it had ever been before. That's when I realized that I was in my bed... and I wasn't alone. A gentle hand was softly rubbing my back as my body rested on theirs. I sighed contently.<p>

"Are you all right?" Taurus's concerned voice reached me, his chest rumbling. I nodded slowly.

"I just went to talk to Mom," I told him, not wanting anymore secrets. He stopped me with a gentle kiss.

"I all ready know what you're about to tell me," he said. "I heard your brother and you talking."

I saw his eyes harden.

"It's taking all the restraint I possess to not go back there and beat the hell outta him for making you doubt what I feel for you," he continued. I was surprised. I got up, my arms supporting my upper-body weight as I leaned over him.

"Do you even know what you feel for me or is this simply a plan as you go thing?" I asked. His eyes went to mine.

"What is it going to take to prove to you that not one ounce of your power drew me to you?" he asked. I frowned. "I mean, isn't the fact that I'm still here enough for you? You aren't using your power now."

I paused and thought about that. Mom had indeed shown me how to shut it off, and I hadn't turned it back on since she'd touched me... and he WAS still here... But I still couldn't shake my brother's words.

"What about the immortal part?" I asked. He sighed, pulling my body down on his.

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it," he answered. Then I rememebered something about my power, something Mom had revealed to me.

"I can GIVE you immortality, you know," I offered. "It's one of the perks of being a Goddess of Chaos and Discord. We're meant to mess up the other Gods' plans."

"Is that what your mother was?" he asked, though his eyes told me he was thinking about my offer.

"Yes," I answered. "She's a being of pure chaos. No one understood that better than she and her siblings did. It was her job to make the other Gods' (especially Hades's) job difficult."

Taurus just shook his head.

"I'll have to think about that," he said. "That isn't a decision to be taken lightly."

I nodded, agreeing. That decision could wait.

* * *

><p>Four months had passed and both I and Circe were very, very heavy with child. Everyone knew we were pregnant, but just assumed it was part of mating season. Unfortunately, I'd gone to see the doctor recently and the ultrasound had revealed something unforseen, something I wasn't sure how Taurus would react to.<p>

I stood tensly outside the police station, gathering up the courage to speak to him. In my hand, I had the printed ultrasounds. I hoped they would do the talking for me. Taking a deep, calming breath, I walked into the station and waved at Ronan. He just waved me on back, used to my drop-in visits by now. Nervous and jittery as all hell, I made my way back, thankful to find him too immersed in paperwork to notice me right away. So, to make a long story much shorter, I dropped the envelope of the ultrasound prints right in front of his face. His head snapped up in surprise, then frowned as he saw how nervous I was.

"Don't ask," I said, cutting him off before he could say anything. "Just look."

Still a little concerned for me, he opened the envelope, only for his eyes to widen a fraction as he saw what it contained. He shook his head and spread them out, only for his eyes to widen completely as he caught what the doctors had. His eyes went to me, shock evident.

"Twins?" he asked softly. I nodded, still uncertain. "What did they find?"

I was a little shaky at this point.

"Well... neither of them contain DNA from my rapist, if that's what you're asking," I managed to say, my voice a great deal calmer than I felt. His eyes widened even more. "Apparently, that fetus died during our... rather ravenous activities."

Now, I waited for a reaction, for anything. Eventually, I squirmed a little where I stood.

"Say something..." I pleaded softly. "Or at least stop staring at me."

He was around that desk in a flash, grabbing my waist and lifting me into the air, extremely joyful laughter coming from him. He spun me around several times before setting me back on my feet, right in front of him. He still held me close, his hand resting on my over-sized belly.

"My sons," he whispered, his voice as warm as his expressions. I squirmed again.

"Son and Daughter," I corrected weakly. Again, I'd managed to surprise him. In response to this, he kissed me gently, breath-takingly. I melted instantly, relaxing in his arms.

"So, you're okay with all this?" I questioned, just to make sure. He smiled and nodded, placing my hair behind my ear.

"Words cannot describe my joy," he answered, holding me close. I smiled back, relieved. "I will see you later. We'll go out to celebrate."

My smile grew warmer as I leaned up and kissed him softly. Unfortunately, he was right. He had to make money to support us somehow. With a great deal of reluctance, I pulled away and left, Circe meeting me outside. She smiled when she saw the look on my face.

"I take it he took the news well," she teased. I laughed and nodded.

"I got all worried for nothing!" I agreed. Then I winced as I felt the all too familliar feeling of a craving coming on. Poor Taurus. I'd sent him all over Olympus at the most ungodly of hours to get me things I was craving. The poor man also had to deal with me and my mood swings from hell. Helios wasn't much better dealing with Circe. Both men were exhausted and it showed. Circe, though, was only carrying her husband's child. Helios had been extra careful not to destroy that link to her home for her. She found it sweet and had all ready told him that the next child should come from the new love of her life-him. She'd left him speechless when she'd said that... and very happy. The two were to be married in a week. Taurus and I had yet to decide whether we wanted our affair to be that public. He HAD accepted my offer to make him immortal, though. All he asked was that I never leave his side. I agreed and our lives were bound together for all eternity before the gods. My Mother had performed the ceremony. When one of us dies, so would the other. We were bound for all eternity, side by side until our last breath-and then after that.

No one knew of what had passed between us though, none but Circe and Helios. I didn't even tell my brother. Proteus, I was certain, would use it against him or tell everyone. This was something we could not allow to happen.

"What are you gonna do now?" Circe asked. I shrugged.

"Right now, I'm craving some of the lovely italian cooking you can only get at _Mannie's Place_," I answered. She smirked.

"We really SHOULD ease up on the guys," she said softly. "They DO need to get SOME rest or by the time the babies are born, they aren't going to want any more."

I laughed.

"Probably," I agreed. "Still, I know that Taurus will eventually warm back up to the idea. After all, I still get to enjoy his very god-like abilities in bed, reguardless of this pregnancy. He's just more careful now."

Circe shook her head with a giggle.

"I can see it now," she said, dramatically waving her hand in the air to indicate the future. "We go over to you two's house only to get mauled by fifteen or sixteen kids before we even get through the front door!"

I laughed and cheekily waved at my lover, seeing him shaking his head in the window to his office. All of the building's windows were open. Fortunately for him, everyone he worked with was beyond used to my rather bold tongue. Circe saw it and laughed, waving too. Then the two of us began walking down the street. I'd learned by now that it was one hell of a way to stroke a man's ego, talking about his unbelievable abilities behind closed doors. I'd learned from several other females that their men had begun to complain that their skills weren't appreciated and that they'd be more appreciated if they were Taurus and with me. Most of the women got the hint and occassionally praised their men, though not as often as I did. None of them were near as public, either.


End file.
